A Second Chance
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Before leaving the hospital, Ruby doubles back to the infirmary to check up on Belle. [Takes place right after 2x12: "In the Name of the Brother."]


**Title**: A Second Chance

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 900

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** G

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary: **Before leaving the hospital, Ruby doubles back to the infirmary to check up on Belle.

_Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were._

As they approached the hospital entrance, all eager to put this long night behind them, Ruby loitered behind. Her lingering steps first caused Mary Margaret to turn around, and then the others.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, one that earned a faint, barely noticeable sigh of relief from David. Yes, they would still get those ten precious calm minutes to catch their breaths.

"I forgot something in the waiting room," Ruby lied, offering up a small smile, which Mary Margaret reciprocated. "Don't wait up for me."

"Don't count on it, sister," Leroy mumbled.

"Leroy!" Mary Margaret chastised, eyebrows furrowing.

"What? I'm _tired_," he remarked with a grunt.

"We're _all_ tired," Emma quickly intervened, looking over her shoulder towards Leroy before turning to Ruby. "You'll be okay?"

Ruby nodded. "I'll see you guys after we all get some sleep," she replied, with a reassuring grin. She watched as the group turned back towards and proceeded to exit, all glad that the night was finally over.

Soon, Ruby, too, would join them and go to sleep, at last. However, there was still one thing she had to do. In the commotion of last evening's events, a distraught and confused Belle had been whisked away from them. As Ruby reached out to grab her, at the very least to see where they were taking her, Mary Margaret had tugged Ruby away.

The thing Ruby had forgotten, that no one had questioned, was a simple message, one that was necessary to be delivered.

_I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget._

As Ruby came to a stop, hiding behind the corner that lead into the infirmary, she tried to calm her shaking nerve and her painfully rapid beating heart in her chest. Ruby recalled their first encounter; Belle's awe and delight that sprang forth from a beverage all the other diners had taken for granted. Ruby was amused at Belle's discovery, how tea could be delicious served ice cold.

The memory tugged a small smile at Ruby's lips, one that grew slightly at the thought of Belle's when Ruby had given her the small package that next time Belle came to the diner. Ruby could not take credit for that smile. The mystery package just needed to be delivered, but Ruby did offer relief and peace of mind during that visit.

Belle had nowhere else to go – not to her father and most certainly not to Rumplestilskin, not after what had happened in the mines. Ruby had only known what she overheard underground and that Belle had once been a kept woman. Ruby never dared push for details, she only had offered the helping hand that Belle had needed in order to reclaim her life for herself.

That, and one of Granny's most popular and classic breakfast order: pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It had been the first entrée to pop into her mind after Belle asked for a recommendation.

The next time Belle came to the diner was to try another one of Ruby's recommendations: the hamburger. Ruby had not expected Belle, after everything she had been through, would be accompanied by Mr. Gold.

As soon as the two had entered, Ruby had suddenly disappeared to the employee's only back room of the diner, leaving Granny to take their order.

_But we can't let it stop us._

As silently as she could, Ruby stepped into the room. Her presence did not initially grab Belle's attention. Belle was sitting up on the hospital bed. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, keeping her knees pulled up to her chest as her chin rested against them. Her gaze was fixed. Without a word, Ruby followed it to the floor, across from the bed.

To the shattered remains of what Ruby made out to be a teacup.

"Who are you?"

Ruby's head jerked up and her eyes landed on Belle, who was staring back at her, frightened. Belle held herself just a little bit tighter.

"I'm a friend," Ruby said calmly.

"But I don't remember you," Belle stammered uneasily.

"I know," Ruby replied gently. "You went through a lot last night."

In the commotion of everything, Ruby had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Belle had not fallen over the town line, but as Belle scanned Ruby up and down, looking for any particular sign of danger, Ruby could not argue that it was not true. There were no memories, no budding friendship of any kind. Ruby was nothing but a stranger.

"I'll be around, though," Ruby added. "When you're ready, that is, when you need a friend."

Belle was hesitant. Although it was only a few short moments, the exhaustion that weighed so heavily on Ruby's shoulders made it feel so much longer, Belle gave her a slight nod.

Ruby nodded in return and took a couple steps backward before turning around to depart from the infirmary. She was not one to push Belle. This time was no different.

_She gave us a chance to start over and I want to take it._

_**End**_


End file.
